When Reality Meets Fiction
by EmmettLovesOpheliac303
Summary: When real life and twilight mix you get Emmett and Alice as twins and Bella and Edward as siblings and Jasper and Rosalie as siblings also. all human EmmettandBella
1. WalMart

**Disclaimer:** I Don't OWN TWILIGHT!!

**Chapter 1- Wal-Mart…**

I wake up to the most hideous sound in the world… it is my alarm clock blaring. I look at the alarm clocks green illuminating lights, and it is unfortunately 9:00 am. I got out of bed and the first thing I hear of course is my mother yelling.

"CLEAN YOUR DAMN ROOM…It is so disgusting I don't know how anyone can live like this?!"I answer how any son would answer. "Yes mom I know I will do it in a little while." After that little white lie I decided I needed a cigarette and a Monster energy drink, to wake me up before I dreadfully have to go to work. At this point I am just waking up looking like crap, my hair looking a mess, and to top that it is so cold I think my nuts are frozen. After my smoke I traveled up to the shower, to take the hottest shower I could stand. When I got out I realized I left my clothes downstairs in my bedroom. I headed back downstairs into my bedroom to see that my clothes where already on the bed. Then I realized my overly hyper sister Alice laid them out. "Thanks Alice" I said out loud as I get dressed. After I finish getting dressed Alice comes in.

"You're welcome it is the least I can do since moms yelling woke me up. Want to go out for a smoke?" she asked waiting impatiently. "I just had one but another wouldn't hurt." When Alice and I finished our cigarettes we realized it was about 9:30 am. "Alright Alice I am off to work in the wonderful cold. See you after 7pm. Peace." I started to walk to the garage when Alice corrected me.

"Actually see you after 9pm did you forget I start hairdressing today? You know at Academy DiCapelli." She said way too cheerfully. I walked into the garage disappointed with myself because I forgot that my twin sister was starting cosmetology school today. I climbed into my already warmed up 1995 Jeep Wrangler, but before I left the house I flipped through the cds I have and finally decide to listen to Breaking Benjamin. I arrived at Wal-Mart and light another cigarette as I walked to the entrance. **(A/N: I cringe when Wal-Mart is brought into conversation.) **When I am almost inside I remembered that my neon yellow vest was still in my car, so I went back to my car and grabbed it.

As I say to myself "I hate this thing it makes me feel pitiful." I make my way to the back of the store to clock in and notice they hired yet another cart pusher that had to work my shift. His name is Jasper and he doesn't seem like the type of person to be able to do the job let alone handle the cold. As I made my way out to do my job I told my managers I was there and they stopped me.

"Emmett we need you to train the new kid Jasper." Russell my manager said. I replied rather quickly.

"Tell him to find me I am not waiting around for the new kid." I walked away with a pissed off look on my face. All of a sudden I hear the new kid running in my direction, saying to hold on but I keep walking. He catches up with me and introduces himself. "Hi I'm Jasper, you must be Emmett." I don't answer him but he keeps pestering me anyway. Then I replied trying to shut him up. "Ok yes my fucking name is Emmett. You won't be here long so why don't you go push carts for an hour by yourself. Then come find me when you're done." Then Jaspers response mad me laugh on the inside. "Where are you going to be and what is with the attitude?" I turned and stared at him and he looked up at me.

"I'm pissed because you're probably the tenth guy I have seen that they have hired in the past month. Everyone they hired doesn't know how to work." Then Jasper being the smartass I could tell he was replied. "Well haven't you heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"

"No that is a new one I guess ill show you the ropes." I shrugged as I walked to the corrals. I started by grabbing a row of 70 carts. "Alright kid before I call you by your name and give you some respect lets see if you can handle this job."Well he ends up moving the row with no problem. "What did you say you name was again Jimmy or James or something like that??" I asked honestly not remembering. "No the name is Jasper but you were close." So we ended up cleaning the lot in half an hour, and then had no work to do. So I decided to walk around looking for carts while smoking a cigarette.

"Come on Jasper nothing else to do." Then Jasper asked a stupid question. "So do you like being a cart pusher?" I laughed and replied. "Fuck no I hate it here the only plus side is I can smoke a cigarette when I want to."Jasper said. "That is a good plus to this job…that is if I smoked." I looked at the time and noticed that we were bullshitting for an hour and a half. I turned to Jasper and said.

"Time for break man lets go."

"Where do we go?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Just follow me." I said and started on my way inside.

**(A/N- this is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean and please review.!)**


	2. Academy DiCapelli

**Disclaimer**: my wife is helping me with my story by doing the female P.O.V

Me: Hi hunny

Wife: HI sweety what is going on?

Me: nothing just trying to do the disclaimer

Wife: really that's cool but you forgot something

Me: What?

Wife: YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! It is sad

Me: Oh I thought you were going to say I forgot to put the seat down and you fell into the toilet.

Wife: nope but get on with the story!!

**Chapter 2- Academy DiCapelli**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up at 11 am to my brother Edward yelling on the phone to his girlfriend Rosalie. I rolled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom pillow in hand. I smacked him for waking me up then went back to my room to get my things for a shower. I took a scalding hot shower and then got ready for my day I blow dried my hair and then got dressed in my usual black attire and did my makeup. Then I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out to my car and went to Academy DiCapelli to make sure I was really starting my cosmetology. I arrived at my new school and walked into Jim's office to finalize my records and finish the paper work. When I finished at the school I finished my last cigarette and walked over to the tobacco shop which was conveniently in the same plaza. I walked in and bought 2 packs of Marlboro Smooths. I got into my 2007 Nissan Titan and looked at the time and it read 1 pm. I sped to Subway since I really hadn't eaten all day and ordered a foot long chicken and bacon ranch. After I finished my sub I went to the mall to run some errands for my dad. While I was there I picked up some dress pants and black shoes.

By the time I had finished I had to rush to school so I wasn't late for my first day. On my way to school I sang along to Meg and Dia Roses. I arrived and ran to clock in before 5 and then ran into the freshman room only to find I am the first to arrive. It took about 10 minutes for people to start arriving and I kept to myself. The teacher Ms. Sue arrived and took roll to make sure everyone was there when she called my name I answered she made us introduce ourselves and say why we joined.

"Isabella Masen?"Ms. Sue asked quietly.

"Present." I said even quieter.

"Well introduce yourself." I sighed and stood up.

"My name is Bella and joined Academy DiCapelli because since I can remember I have always wanted to be a hairdresser." I sat back down and slightly blushed. She kept going till I heard a very energetic girl speaking. "Hi I am Alice and well I have been doing hair for awhile so I figured I would get my license and to get out of my moms hair she pushed me to start but I know I am gonna love it." She sat back down and I swear she must be on some sort of drug or not taking her medication. No one is that happy EVER!! We got split into pairs to start learning how to do a perm on our mannequin's heads. I being oh so lucky got the hyper chick Alice. Man can she talk fast I could barely understand her.

"So Bella that is a pretty name so you single." I must have looked shocked because she became quiet which I didn't think was possible.

"Ummmm… not that it's your business but yes I am." I looked at her over my glasses that I hated wearing but I forgot to put my contacts in. Alice looked like she was so happy she was gonna explode. "Well I have a twin brother named Emmett I think you to would be perfect." I think she was close to jumping around she looked so happy. "What makes you think I would like a little scrawny guy?" She laughed at me and I looked down at her and rolled my eyes. "What is so funny huh??" I sighed as she stopped laughing.

"Well did I say he was scrawny?" I blinked and just stared.

"Why wouldn't he be if he is your twin? I mean you are short and thin I figured he would be to." I felt stupid.

"We are paternal twins we look nothing alike. He is about 6ft 6in and built with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes." I pictured him in my mind and I think I almost drooled. Alice giggled lightly bringing me from my day dreams and I blushed.


	3. Outback Steakhouse

Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT!

**Chapter 3- Outback Steakhouse**

The rest of work went by rather quickly, I was thankful it was finally 7 pm. I walked to my car hoping to find Jasper; I see a silver BMW Z4 Coupe. Then all of a sudden I see Jasper walking out going towards the BMW. I yelled over to him and he walked to me. "Hey do you have any plans wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?" Jasper replied. "I dunno man you treated me like shit when I first came out. It kind of pissed me off, but after you saw what I could do you realized I am here to stay. So sure we can I guess where to?" I thought and replied.

"Hmmmm… how bout Outback? I'm famished. Sound good to you?" Jasper thought for a minute. "Sure I follow you." So I got into my car and started it up zipped out of my parking spot and Jasper followed behind me. Once I was on the main road Jasper pulled up next to me, he laughed at me as he revved his engine and pulled far ahead of me. I laughed at that and pulled off into the woods I love offroading!

This is my world; I maneuvered my way through the trees branches and rocks. I know I am close so I pull onto the main road and pull into a parking spot when I noticed Jasper still hadn't arrived. So I hopped out of my jeep and tried to find the cleanest spot on the hood which is easier said than done. After about 2 minutes I find a spot and hop up to wait for Jasper's arrival. I grab a cigarette from my pack and then search through my pockets for my Jack Daniel's Zippo to light my cig. As Jasper is arriving I finish my cigarette.

I ask him. "What the hell took so long? I have been here for 5 to 10 minutes." Jasper replied. "Not my fault I actually had to stop at red lights when you went through the woods." I reply. "True, well lets go inside I am starving." We walk through the doors to see a bunch of people waiting and I growl but luckily we only have to wait 5 minutes. Once we got seated we looked over the menus.

I decided I was gonna have 2 16 oz prime ribs cooked medium rare. It is to quiet before we order so I was trying to break the ice. "So Jasper 2 questions. Why would you work at Wal-Mart? Also how do you afford a BMW Z4?" Jasper responds. "Well my parents bought me the car before they passed away. I am working at Wal-Mart so I can make some money before I go to college. I want to go to college for music. Not to sure what specifically but I will figure it out while I am there. How about you?" I reply.

"I am at Wal-Mart to save money so I can pay for college and also I am helping my sister Alice go through Cosmetology school. My major will be video games and mechanics as my minor." Jasper is surprised and says. "You like video games, I love them. I have an XBOX 360 at home." I reply quickly. "I have one also I play Halo 3 a lot. Do you want to come over and play for a bit after we eat?" Jasper nods his head quickly.

The waiter walked over to the table and asked for our order. "What can I get you?" Jasper orders. "I will take a 16oz prime rib cooked medium rare with a side or fries and a rootbeer." I chuckled at his order and was about to give mine. "I will take 2 16oz prime ribs cooked medium rare with 2 sides of potatoes for each one and a rootbeer." The waiter leaves and we get to talking again.

Jasper joked. "Two 16oz prime ribs what the fuck is wrong with you man?" I reply laughing. "I bet you 20 bucks that I will finish before you. Deal?" Jasper says "Are you serious man? Hell yeah the bet is on!"


	4. Halo!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TWILIGHT!!

**Chapter 4: Halo**

The waiter comes to our table and serves us our food and says "Enjoy your feast guys." And in unison Jasper and I both say "Thank you." We get to eating and it looks as though Jasper will finish his food before me. Then I remember there is a bet in progress and I just chow down like this is my last meal before I am executed. The food was very good and by the time I had finished all my food Jasper stopped eating and just had his mouth wide open and with the most flabbergasted look on his face. "I can't believe that you ate all that food in such a little amount of time. That was disgusting but so awesome at the same time. I mean you ate 32 oz. of meat in less time than it took me to even eat like 12 oz. of the same meat."

All I could do was stare at him and all of a sudden I broke out laughing like a hyena. The waiter then came up to us and took our plates and gave us our check. The check came out to 58.67 between the two of us. I say to Jasper "It's alright man I'll take this one. You did a really good job at work today." I put 61.00 on the table and we went outside to our cars. I told him to follow me to my house and we will have fun. Before I got into my car I said to him "This time I promise I won't go through the woods." He had a smirk on his face after I said that. We arrived at my house he seems that he is very pissed off at me because he had to park his car on the street. "Oh, sorry about your pretty car having to be parked on the street." I said while I was on my way inside laughing. His only response was that he was giving me the finger.

When we get inside the first thing that I hear is my mother's obnoxious laugh. She was watching Til' Death. **(A/N: let me put this into perspective; my mothers laugh is like hearing a witches cackle.)** I hear that and I know that she is in the living room and she is watching television. So I decide to go into the living room. I say "hey mom, I just got out of work. I brought over my friend Jasper. We are going to be in the basement. My mom replies "No your not! Not until you clean you're fucking room!!" She's pissed off at this point but I don't really give a shit. But I decide to go into my room so I don't have to hear that in the morning. Then I open the door to my room to notice that it is very clean almost spotless. I say almost because I throw my stuff on the floor next to my king size bed. So I then close my door and start to head downstairs and Jasper follows. Before we head downstairs I look at him and it looks as though he is about to shit his pants because he is so scared and all I can say to him at this point is "You'll get used to it."

We head downstairs and I turn on my Xbox 360 elite to see that halo 3 is already in there. Then I throw a controller to Jasper and we start up a two player game. And I ask him before we start "Have you ever played this game before?" He replies "Yeah… once or twice." After he says that he cracks a smile and I didn't notice that which I wish I did. So I start up the game and let's just say that before he started at Wal-mart it seems as though he would have played the game once or twice a day I mean unless he is just generally luckily good at the game which with his skill is impossible. We finish up the match and he kicks my ass so I turn off the game and put on the football game.

The Dallas Cowboys and New York Giants are playing. I see that the score is 35-35 a close game and it looks as though it is the last play of the game and Dallas has the ball. The quarterback throws into the end zone and at this point I am at the edge of my seat about to cry because the Giants are about to lose the game. But then all of a sudden someone comes out of nowhere and intercepts the ball and just runs the other way to score the winning touchdown as the time expires. I couldn't believe it. At this point I am jumping in the air like my father after he got the new high score on Pac-Man.

Without realizing Alice then says "Oh my god Emmett this is great. I am putting this upon YouTube bitch!!" I then settle down and decide I am going to go upstairs but before I do that I introduce Jasper to Alice. "Jasper this is my sister Alice and Alice this is my coworker Jasper. I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone to get to know each other." I start up the stairs and when I am at the top of the steps I yell down "oh yeah and Alice I forgot one thing. NO BOOM BOOM IN THE BASEMENT!!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN::::::::

hey guys sorry i havent updated in awhile. i have been super busy. i am now married working like crazy. i am also trying to get into the military so i will try and update as much as possible...

if you guys have any suggestions let me know

thanks

Emmettlovesopheliac303


End file.
